New Love
by Tydacat
Summary: Alternate ending of New Moon.  Jacob's torn from Bella and Emmett's new found feelings help pick Jacob up.  This is Male/Male, Don't like it, Please don't read.  Read n' Review for more :


Disclaimer: I do not own neither Jacob Black or Emmett Cullen. Their property of Stephanie Meyer.

Warning: Enjoy, lol. Mild language and little fluff.

Some Background to the story:

Emmett's P.O.V:

So this all started when Bella left him for Edward, not that it is a bad thing. I am very happy for Edward to finally find something that makes him whole, but at the same token, I hate seeing Jacob so empty and dead. Seems like there is no good to this situation. If only Jacob didn't love Bella, and then everything would be a little easier. And that is a lie there. Then there me, And Rosalie, She fucking knows, that we're falling apart. I love her, but I love him too... More then her. That is where I stand in this.

Jacob's POV:

I miss her. So much. I hurt everywhere, and breathing is impossible. Just knowing that bloodsucker is defiling her, touching her, and _she wants it._ I don't think I'll get over it. Ever. And my father and my pack are being un-supportive. They don't understand how much I love her. Well, I guess I'll have to move on, and try to live without her...

Story begins:

Emmett awoke in the morning shaken by his dream, Damn that kid. All of his dream lately had some how shifted to the built native boy named Jacob. Cursing under his breathe, so he didn't wake Rosalie and then leaving the bed into the relatively cold house. Arriving in the kitchen and drifting over to the sink, Emmett turned the tap on. Cupping his hands together and retrieving some water, then splashing it into his face. Emmett straightened and sighed.

"Whats troubling you Emmett?" Edward asked, slightly asleep but aware his brother's discontent.

"Why don't you read my mind you idiot?" Emmett joked but his breath hitched when Edward did exactly as he said.

"Good lord." Edward breathed staring at his brother with disbelieve in his eyes.

"Don't be like that Edward. It is hard enough already," Emmett frowned and started for the door, he needed to get away from people.

"I'll be waiting for your return, and you secrets safe with me!" Edward yelled after Emmett as he flew out of the door. Closing the door, Edward shook his head.

Emmett flew through the forest into a field, then collapsed in the field. His feelings made no sense to him and to top it off, if anyone else knew this secret of his, his world would be over. Rosalie would forsake him, and Jacob probably would hunt him down for fun. Gazing at the sky he shook his head, why was he the one now with the impossible. Why wasn't Rosalie good enough for him and how come he suddenly liked Jacob? Emmett shook his head profusely with discontent.

Settling down a bit, Emmett let his guard down, and enjoyed the starry evening. Gazing up he saw stars, millions of them and he smiled at their bright glow. The breeze picked up a bit, and a familiar intoxicating scent past Emmett. Shaking his head, Emmett dismissed the stars, and became curious of where the scent was coming from.

Emmett was about to get up when an unexpected thing fell on him, warm and cursing. Slightly dazed, Emmett refocused on the thing on him, and it became apparent to him. Jack Black had fell on top of him.

Suddenly shy, Emmett tried to remove Jacob from his body and tried to think of something intelligent to say.

"You alright?" Emmett basically chocked out, while helping Jacob get back to his feet.

"I'm fine, now why are you here?" Jacob countered aggressively.

"I just was escaping my life for a few hours, I am aloud to do that right?" Emmett answered passively while his thoughts drifted to Rosalie.

"Oh... you too I guess. What or why are you escaping?" Jacob asked still not recognizing Emmett.

"Well my marriage is going to shits, and there's a list." Emmett sighed, looking into Jacob eyes for the first time.

"Emmett?" Jacob asked once he saw the man's face.

"Yeah..." Emmett answered partially afraid that Jacob might get angered and he then would have to flee from the field.

"Whats up with Rosalie? It seemed like you guys are great! Well last time I saw you guys together." Jacob inquired, curiously.

"Well you didn't see us about ten minutes later did you. Anyways, we've been having a _lot_ of issues lately and I don't see us the same as I did before. I still love her, but I can't and won't deal with the constant fighting and bullshit." Emmett sighed and remembered the appointment with the marriage annulment lawyers.

"Well I am sorry to hear that man. Definitely sucks, But your gonna move on and find someone else, so you'll be fine. And if Rose doesn't hunt you down." Jacob laughed a bit.

Emmett just smiled enjoying the laughter. It was the first time in a few weeks he felt something other then guilt and depression. Then Emmett decided to try prying at Jacob.

"So why are you escaping reality?" Emmett asked politely, "And you've got to be honest and answer because I did!"

"Well obviously you know about Bella. The packs stressing that I try and be more helpful, but I can't. Not without Bella. It's like when Edward disappeared, my life started, but just as soon as it did, Bella ran back to him. I love her..." Jacob answered with a slight sob. "Fuck sakes."

"Hey man, There's nothing wrong with having emotions. Now, do me a favor." Emmett breathed in sharply and released, " This is going to be hard, but you have to do it. Forget about Bella. She's chosen her life. Not the life many of us want for her, but regardless it is her choice. Your a good looking guy, that is gifted and your very kind. Your gonna find that "Special someone" just like I will."

"I know Emmett." Jacob wiped tears from him face, "But why, and how?"

"Hey! That is not for you to know, or care about now. She has made her mind up, and she's told you, If she _ever_ had to choose between you and Edward. Edward would be it." Emmett frowned at the weeping kid, and pulled him into a hug, comforting the hurting boy. "Your gonna be fine, Trust me. We both will."

Jacob accepted the comforting, and gripped Emmett jacket, while sobbing furiously into his chest. Emmett held the kid tight, but not to tight, so that if Jacob would withdraw from the embrace he could. Emmett knew that he could only do maybe 20 minutes more of self control before he'd do something he'd regret. To his luck, Edward appeared from the bush wide eyed, but then shook it away.

"Emmett, Rose is rampaging.. You need to go sort her out." Edward sighed, at Emmett cursing and then booked it home.

"Well I'd like to make sure your ready to start recovering, but my wife's pmsing." Emmett sighed, " I'll be here more often I think."

Braking the embrace and waving goodbye , Emmett ran home.

Jacob was distraught. He felt confused. Bella, not caring about her. _That just might work. Emmett was so right, this was her choose and I'm gonna have to live with it... but should I give up so easily? Maybe she want me to? _

Jacob shook his head, and transformed into his wolf form. After he the transformation was complete, then continued running along the Quileute border line. While running the border, he left several scent markers and slowly withdrew into the town where he shifted back into his human form. Taking some clothes that were put on the outskirts for returning Quileute pack members.

After dressing Jacob started to Sam's house for breakfast.

Arriving at Sam's, Emily was outside hanging laundry, and she had a beaming smiling. That meant breakfast would definitely have a giant Quileute muffin at the end of it. Jacob waved to Emily and assisted her in hanging laundry.

"Someone's aglow this morning, How are you Jacob?" Emily smiled into the beautiful morning.

"I just have something to look forward to, Now that I can't depend on Bella anymore..." Jacob's smile almost disappeared, but he wiped the frown into his sleeve.

"Well, I am happy for you hun. As always I am all ears whenever you need it." Emily said putting the last of the packs clothes up.

"Right. Then help me get Sam not to flip?" Jacob asked.

"About?" Emily pressed,

"Well this morning prior to my border guarding, I found Emmett in a field, and we talked. Talked like normal people do, Expressing care and hurt. It cried for the first time. And not because i've lost Bella, But because I've found myself again." Jacob said quietly scared Sam might hear him.

"Love, Sam will be fine if you tell him the exact thing you just told me. He cares about you and has been _very _worried since Bella let you down. I don't think seeing Emmett for some type of therapy would throwing him into a fit." Emily held Jacob's shoulder, "Anyways it is breakfast time right? I have to keep my pups full!"

And with that Jacob entered the house with Emily and assisted her with making breakfast for the pack.

Emmett returned to the house and Rosalie was wailing. Taking a deep breathe, he entered the front door and know Rosalie was coming to him.

"Your sucha asshole! I loved you Emmett. Your the only good thing thats happened too me since I was changed..." Rosalie cried.

"Rose, don't pin this all on me. You know our relationship has been going downhill for a while. First your random pmsing, then the sex, and then your never being able to commit to some alone time like watch a movie and enjoy each other. So don't get all mad at me." Emmett spoke with a steady voice. "Now I have to go get a suit on. After that I'd like to do this without killing anyone, or arguing. We maybe getting divorced, but we are still brother and sister and best friends. And I know this hurts like fuck, never intended to drift away. This is the reality of this."

Rosalie turned to Edward and sobbed on his shoulder while Emmett went to his room to get into his suit. Carlisle followed Emmett and assisted with getting the suit to look proper. Emmett turned to Carlisle and said.

"Dad. I am messed up. I am choosing a wolf over Rose. Why..." Emmett said then Punched a wall and left the room regaining his calm.

Emmett walked down the stairs quietly and obviously by the looks he was getting, he hit that wall _really _hard. He shook off the looks and continued down the stairs.

"Rose it doesn't matter that we aren't married, I don't want you to leave. I can easily get the expansion to the house Carlisle has been planning started and give you the space you need." Emmett said looking her in the eyes, being 100% serious.

"I think I might take a brief vacation, but I'll be back." Rosalie smiled a little, "And just so you know. I call our room."

"Thats fine by me." Emmett smiled and escorted Rosalie to the garage and they entered separate cars to drive to the appointment.

After the appointment Emmett drove back to this house, he was quiet. He knew Edward would be lurking around the house for him when he'd return. Sighing he slowly drove up the driveway.

"So, Whats new with you brother of mine?" Edward asked from the seat behind Emmett.

"Woah! Fuck man... Don't ever just pop up like that." Emmett said while swerving and then gaining control of the wheel again.

"Did I scare you, Like you did me?" Edward asked politely.

"I scared you?" Emmett replied concerned.

"Emmett. We are talking about you crush on Jacob... yes. It scares the fuck out of me!" Edward yelled at Emmett, "By the way Rose left as soon as she got home and packed,"

"I knew she was leaving, and My feelings for Jacob don't concern you. They are my feelings and I'll feel them as I see fit." Emmett said sternly.

"Emmett. It has everything to do with me. Not only was he stealing Bella from me, now your hooked on him too. I'm not losing you." Edward stated.

"Edward. You'd never lose me completely. Your my brother, But I do have strong feels for him. Stronger than I had for Rose." Emmett comforted his distraught brother.

"Really? How has that happened?" Edward pushed gently at Emmett.

"I guess for as long as I have been aware of him, but recently the feelings have ten folded." Emmett confessed, "I honestly am 100% sure I want more then this blooming friendship between us, But I am afraid once he finds out he'll want me to die. So I'm unsure of how long I am stickin' around for. Not to mention when Rose finds out. She'll kill him and then me. -"

"EMMETT!" Edward yelled, which then Emmett slammed on the brakes. "This is now. You can't control anything but yourself and your feelings. You love him, and I respect that, But I swear to god. I will not let him harm you. Ever."

"Thanks Ed!" Emmett said returning to the road and finally parking in the garage.

"I am leaving for a bit, till I can move on from Bella. Right now I am an emotional wreck. All I need is time to breathe and refocus Sam, you can understand that right?" Jacob asked through tears,

"I do but I wish you weren't asking me. I love you like a brother and now when you should be here with the pack, you want to run away and lick your wounds." Sam shook his head.

"Please I'll be back soon better then ever." Jacob swore to Sam.

"Fine but if you not, don't count on leaving again." Sam dismissed Jacob and went on his patrol.

Jacob continued his patrol, trying to be as fast as he could so he wouldn't have to face anyone else and be on his way to the mountains. He ran fast and hard, scenting as much as he could. Once finished he high tailed his ass to his house, where he grabbed his backpack and went to wait in the field where he usually met Emmett. Jacob looked for a comfortable spot and sat in wait.

Emmett explained to Carlisle he is going to go hunting for a week alone and that when he got back he would finish the add on to the house provided the materials were there. And with that Emmett left the house quietly breathing out.

Coming to a familiar clearing their was a lingering intoxicating scent. Jacob had been sitting or waiting there for a while. Exhaling Emmett entered the clearing seeing Jacob who smiled as Emmett approached him. As he got closer Emmett noticed a backpack and got a bit worried, but continued towards the boy.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Jacob smiled at Emmett, "And I am glad you did."

"I am glad to be done with the Divorce and siblings." Emmett replied and returned the smile, " And now time for some R n' R"

"Oh? I was heading up the mountain myself, Can I join you?" Jacob asked Emmett staring into his golden eyes.

Emmett broke into a instant sweat, and answered "I don't see why not, lets go?" Smiling that his voice didn't crack because of how nervous he was.

"Okay" Jacob said grabbing his backpack and walked over to Emmett and they started up the mountain.

The two walked close and Emmett lead a lot of the areas because Jacob rarely left the Quileute territory. They did a bit of talking through trees and rocks. Eventually they arrived at a home in the mountains where the Cullens stayed while hunting. Not as expensively furnished but very comfortable for a few days stay.

"Emmett where am I sleeping tonight? I wanna get prepared." Jacob asked.

"Jacob, pick a bed, there is only 8 or more in here." Emmett's laugh boomed in the house.

"Oh right I guess I'll take that one" Jacob said pointing across the room, at the bed with a white comforter drape over the mattress.

"But that is my bed." Emmett said then blushing deep, he turned away.

"Oh I can choose a different one, and why should it matter we are both guys right?" Jacob pondered and looked back at Emmett, who was turned around.

"We are both guys but I am not sure if sharing a bed would be the best thing. Remember I am a vampire, and your part human." Emmett tried to not to think of waking up to Jacob partially naked in his bed, "I may be a Vegetarian vampire but stuff can happen..."

"Emmett I trust you. And anyways if you do bite me, I'd be a bit angry but I'd get over it." Jacob shook his head at Emmett who was still facing away from him, "Emmett, dude. Whats up?"

Emmett gulped and fixed himself, then turned and said "I'm gonna tell you something that might make you hate me."

"Emmett, Like what. Lemme guess. Your madly in love with Rose and you hate that you guys got divorced?" Jacob said totally serious.

"Not quiet, but it has to do with love. Jacob, I really, really like you. Your partially the reason for the divorce, Rose doesn't know how I feel for you, but that is fine." Emmett said gulping, "If you don't want to stay here or talk to me anymore that is fine. I completely understa-"

Emmett was interrupted by warm lips meeting his, filling him with lust and make his knees weak. It was all to much him at that moment, but it slowly sank in that Jacob was kissing him. When the kiss ended Emmett looked at Jacob and blushed. Both were stunned at the power of the kiss.

Chapter 1 Done.


End file.
